


How To Break a Heart- as told by the broken

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Astroids, Broken Hearts, Constellations, Other, Rough past, Sadness, Space outlaw - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lords, Time Travel, comets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: In a story where a rather mortal alien life form meets a very wanted fugitive and without realizing they break each other's heart.





	How To Break a Heart- as told by the broken

Now, Any good story has another side. Every prisoner in jail has a backstory. Every victim has a fault.

You were no exception.

He knew after countless lost companions that it would be no different in this exact situation, but somehow he could tell you held the same weight in your eyes that he had. That deeply shattered look that seemed as if a comet had left behind many glowing particles to slowly dim as they disintegrated into the nothingness of the sky.

The eyes of the broken-hearted.

He even knew how pathetic it was that he was a lowly stalker who hid in your shadows every night you descended into the dimly lit rainy streets, but he couldn't help the feeling he'd receive when you puffed light clouds of frozen breath as the cold nipped at your cheeks, or when you would glance back, somehow in his exact spot as he swiftly glided to a place out of sight.

And without realizing it, you broke fragile hearts a million times over.

•----––––—————

"Yes Carla, I'll be extra careful tonight!"

You stepped out of the building onto the marbled worn sidewalk lit with black street lamps, instantly shivering as the cold seeped into your pant legs. 

Without a single thought, you pulled out your phone and glanced at your contacts. Clicking on notepad, you whispered lowly into the speaker.

"I miss you."

Once the system had finally transferred it onto the screen in a uniform, black text, you erased it and closed the app. Walking further, you felt yourself grow heavier as the amount of snow increased on the path.

The weather was even more erratic than usual, for it had only sun showered a few days before. Closing you're eyes, you let out a sigh and hadn't realized you'd gone and slipped until you were already on the cold cement blocks with throbbing amounts of pain.

•----––––————

He knew it was stupid to be so jealous, after all his life was much more exciting than yours, but he watched as you interacted with the different members of your species.

"You're beautiful."

He nearly stumbled over his own feet at the boy's confession, unable to advert his eyes as the tall man leaned closer to you slowly.

"I'm sorry." Was all you replied with, and the doctor's eyes snapped back open as you walked off, leaving the male an emotional mess. Speeding up to keep up with you, he felt his chest tighten on both sides causing an uncomfortable amount of uneasiness to rise and lodge itself in his throat.

•----––––————

"We're done." It was actually you to say it, yet your heart didn't break any less. The person before you didn't even respond as you took what was yours and left the place behind.

A place you once thought was your home felt foreign by the drop of a pin.

There-in your bed, was the woman who called herself your best friend. Your sister. 

You had seen the signs, yet none of the red flags went off. The braw that wasn't yours. The smell that clung to him as he came back from god knows where.

"Don't ever touch me again." You slapped her as she reached out to stop you, sending her back onto the messy sheets as you broke quite a few things and then calmly walked out, taking your dog Autumn.

And your heart slipped even more when Autumn passed away a few months later in her sleep peacefully, due to age. And even though you cried and it was painful, you couldn't be happier that she hadn't suffered. That she could go without even realizing that she was leaving. But you sobbed yourself to dehydration and hugged her cold body anyway, rocking back and forth as you kissed her forehead repeatedly, waiting for her you lick you back or yawn in your arms as if she were just sleeping.

Just sleeping.

•-----––––————

He panicked and used your nearly dead cell to call for an ambulance as he held you in his arms for the first time, in the most unforgettable of situations. He blabbered to you desperately, trying everything he could to get you to respond but none of it was working. He eventually cried to himself as those two minutes he spent waiting for the medics to arrive felt like hours somehow, even to a time lord.

As they got there and ushered the both of you to the emergency room, he noticed your hazy stare struggle to focus on him and he gripped your hand tighter that he probably should have and bent over you. 

"Come with me."


End file.
